C'est bien toi ?
by Z-Ocean
Summary: Harry se retrouve coincé chez les Dursley, et ce sans magie et sans contact avec le monde sorcier jusqu'a sa majorité. Mais alors que le jour tant attendu arrive, arrive une chose à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas. Sa Magie revient d'elle même.. , son héritage se déclenche et une voix se fait entendre...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : C'est bien toi ?

**Disclaimer** : Les Personnages et les lieux sont à JK Rowling, mais le récit est à moi ! C'est mon premier alors je suis très ouvert à toute critique constructive ! :)

**Rating** : T

**Couple** : HP /DM

**Avertissement** : Si vous êtes homophobes, cliquer sur « précédant » la petite flèche en haut à gauche !

I- La surprise.

C'était un jour de pluie et de brouillard. Encore. Un soupir d'exaspération lui échappa alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre pour la énième fois de la journée. Cela faisait maintenant des jours et des jours qu'un ciel gris et nuageux recouvrait le pays, et que des vents violents secouaient la périphérie londonienne. Rien a faire, ce temps le rendait de mauvaise humeur.

Mais cela aurait pu n'être qu'un léger détail, s'il n'avait pas en plus le problème de son oncle et sa tante. Ils étaient constamment sur son dos, le surveillant, à la recherche du moindre écart de conduite, du moindre faux pas, qui aurait pu les débarrasser de ce neveu indésirable. Car s'ils avaient consenti «de bonne grâce» à reprendre «généreusement» leur neveu sous _leur _toit en cette dernière année c'était à la seule condition que toute référence à la magie soit bannie de chez eux. Et ce de manière définitive.

Face à une telle détermination et un refus de négocier, l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait pu que capituler, le besoin de mettre Harry en lieu sûr jusqu'a sa majorité étant primordial selon les derniers dire de Dumbledore. Et grâce à la subtile réaction de Mme Weasley qui s'était écriée «Oh ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous demander de lui retirer sa magie ?!», son oncle et sa tante (qui ne savaient pas qu'un tel «miracle» était possible) avait insisté de manière virulente que lui soit également retirée sa magie. Harry se retrouvait donc privé de tout contact avec le monde magique, mais également de _sa_ magie. Il avait bien évidemment insisté auprès de Rémus, de M. Weasley et même de Fol Oeil, arguant le fait qu'un sort de confusion serait suffisant pour faire entendre raison à son oncle, voir dans le pire des cas un sort d'amnésie, mais aucun des membres de l'Ordre n'avait accepté lui expliquant que l'utilisation de magie sur ces moldus pourrait avoir des conséquences regrettables sur la protection qu'ils lui offraient. Et, à défaut d'être certain, ils préféraient s'abstenir.

Mme. Weasley était évidemment mortifiée d'avoir laissé échapper une telle bêtise, d'autant plus que _son_ Harry allait se retrouver chez ces horribles tortionnaires moldus, loin d'elle et de sa famille, et tout cela sans magie jusqu'a sa majorité. Rien n'aurait pu la mettre plus dans l'embarras. Mais elle fit bonne figure, et ne s'excusa qu'une bonne vingtaine de fois.

Harry était donc plus seul que jamais. Loin de son monde. Il n'avait pas eu de contact avec ses amis depuis.. il ne savait même plus. Les jours se suivaient, se ressemblant et se mélangeant dans son esprit. Et à vrai dire, il n'avait eu de contact avec personne depuis son arrivée au 4 Privet Drive, excepté avec son oncle, sa tante et son cousin (contact dont il se serait volontiers passé). Même sa chouette lui avait été retirée. Mme Wesley s'était évidemment proposée de suite pour s'occuper d'Hedwige et garder ses affaires au Terrier (sans doutes cela l'allégeait elle de se rendre utile à Harry).

Harry n'avait donc aucun objet lui appartenant. Rien, à part ses vêtement ne l'avait suivi à Little Whinging. Ce qui revenait à dire que Harry passait ses journées entre la cuisine, où il préparait les repas, et sa chambre, dans laquelle il attendait, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ou allongé sur son lit, que le temps s'écoule.

D'ailleurs à ce moment là, Harry revenait juste de la cuisine, où il avait préparé le dîner. Il avait, comme d'habitude, jeté un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, éspérant, priant silencieusement que quelqu'un l'entende et le sorte de cet enfer, ou qui au moins améliore le temps et lui permette de sortir. Mais ce fut une réponse tout autre qui lui fut renvoyée.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement en claquant contre le mur. Harry instinctivement, mit sa main dans sa poche, à la recherche de sa baguette magique qui n'y était évidemment pas (et qui l'attendait sagement dans sa malle chez les Weasley), et surpris tourna la tête vers l'éblouissante lumière qui se dégageait de l'entrebâillement, pour se retrouver face au visage écoeuré de son oncle qui lui annonça d'une seule traite :

- Demain, comme convenu, tu pars. Ta tante et moi te laissons _généreusement _jusqu'a 11h30 pour quitter cette maison. 11h30, pas une minute de plus c'est bien clair ? Tu veilleras cependant à préparer le petit déjeuner pour huit heure comme d'habitude et le déjeuner, auquel tu n'es pas convié, doit être prêt pour onze heure !

Il jeta alors un regard circulaire sur sa chambre et d'un air dégouté aboya :

- Et tâche de nettoyer ta chambre avant de partir, c'est tout simplement dégoutant ici !

Et sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il claqua la porte.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que l'oncle Vernon était parti, le laissant seul face à cette nouvelle plus que bienvenue : il allait partir. Cela signifiait pour lui pliusieurs choses : la fin de son calvaire, le retour au monde magique, son anniversaire qui lui donnait accès à la majorité, et surtout de nouveau accès à sa magie. C'était un soulagement pour lui, une délivrance. Rien ne lui semblait pire que d'être tenu à l'écart d'une guerre dans laquelle il était plus qu'impliqué, et loin des gens qu'il aimait et qu'il risquait de perdre à tout instant.

On serai donc le 31 juillet le lendemain. Si ces calcules étaient bons, cela faisait donc plus deux mois et demi qu'il était là. Suite à la mort de Dumbledore, il avait était ramené en vitesse par l'Ordre du Phoenix chez sa tante. Deux mois et demi qu'il était coincé là. Deux mois et demi qu'il était privé d'une part de lui même, qu'il se sentait vide, privé de son essence magique. Mais cela prendrait fin dés le lendemain. Il serait attendu ici même par l'Ordre, et ramené au Terrier, là où l'attendait ses amis, sa famille adoptive, sa chouette, ses affaires, et sa magie enfermée dans une sphère en verre. Sa magie. Il allait enfin la retrouver. Cette seule idée le fit sourire. Le premier sourire depuis des mois.

Alors, il se leva, et entreprit de rassembler les quelques habits qu'il avait emmené. Cela fut très vite fait. Et son sac prêt, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la petite pièce qui l'accueillait depuis maintenant plus de deux mois. Qu'il l'avait accueilli tout les étés depuis son admission à Poudlard. La chambre était à peu près propre maintenant, mais son oncle avait quand même exagéré, même si cela ne surprenait plus Harry venant de lui.

Et alors qu'il finissait l'inspection de la chambre, son regard se perdit dans le miroir, et ce qu'il y vit le fit pousser un autre soupir. Mme Weasley allait encore hurler qu'il était sous-alimenté et qu'il devait «absolument» se remplumer. Et en effet, le Garçon-qui-à-survécut, le Survivant, l'Élu, n'était pas bien beau à regarder à ce moment précis. L'image qu'il vit de lui même ne lui plût vraiment pas : des cheveux noir et épais, plus en bataille que jamais. Des cernes sous les yeux, preuve des nuits agitées qui le tourmentaient. Et une peau blafarde qui lui donnait une apparence de mort plus que de vivant.

- Allé Harry, se dit-il, une bonne douche ne te fera vraiment pas de mal..!

C'était définitivement mieux. À croire que l'effet de la douche combiné à son moral en hausse avaient réveillé son corps endormi depuis plusieurs mois. Les cernes avaient presque totalement disparus à sa grande surprise, sa peau semblait avoir retrouvé des couleurs, notamment au niveau du visage, et ses cheveux... restaient par contre toujours aussi indomptables. Ils avaient cependant poussé, et lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules pour sa plus grande horreur. Car quand on s'appelle Harry Potter et que l'on a un «patrimoine génétique capillaire» comme le sien, des cheveux courts c'est déjà une plaie, alors des cheveux long.. ! Alors après un soupir d'exaspération, il abandonna la partie et attacha ses cheveux avec un élastique. Ils sécheraient comme cela et tant pis.

Il était un peu plus de 23h30 désormais. Il n'était pas fatigué. Vraiment pas. L'excitation montait en lui au fur et mesure qu'il assimilait l'idée de son départ. Rien ne lui aurait semblé plus beau en ce moment même. N'ayant vraiment pas envie d'aller se coucher, il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'installa sur le rebord extérieur, protégé de la pluie par l'avancée du toit. Il posa ses lunettes à coté de lui, et se plut à observer les mouvements flous de la pluie qui tombe et des arbres secoués par le vent.

Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il était là, assis à regarder sans voir. Soudain, un petit «bip» se fit entendre : sa montre lui annonçait qu'il était minuit. Qu'il était majeur. Qu'il était bientôt libre.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry, murmura-t-il dans la nuit.

C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. Une légère lumière rouge qui brillait dans les nuages. Elle semblait grossir de plus en plus, brillant de plus en plus fort telle une boule de feu. Et c'est là que Harry comprit que non seulement la boule de lumière avançait mais qu'en plus elle avancé _vers lui_.

Pris d'un élan de panique, et pensant déjà à une attaque. Harry se précipita en arrière et tomba du rebord de la fenêtre sur le sol de sa chambre. Cela ne dura qu'un seconde et demie, mais le temps qu'il se relève et jette un regard vers la fenêtre, la boule de lumière était déjà sur lui. Il fut ébloui par un éclair de lumière rouge, et il sentit la boule le frapper de plein fouet au ventre. Ce fut comme recevoir un coup de poing. Harry était plié en deux. Puis ce ne fut plus qu'un mélange confus de sensations :

Chaleur / Douleur / Cris / Mal / Élancement / Douleur / Brulure / Cri

«Chuut.. je suis là, tout va bien...»

Chaleur / Exaltation / Douceur / Allégresse / Excitation / Ivresse / Chaleur / Néant

«Je suis là..»

Boum Boum. C'était sa tête qui résonnait comme ça ? Boum Boum.

- Sort d'ici tout de suite Potter ! J'ai dit TOUT DE SUITE !

Mais qu'est ce que c'était ça ?

- Potter ! Si tu n'es pas sorti dans les trente secondes qui suivent ! Je vais.. je vais.. SORS TOUT DE SUITE !

C'est alors qu'il reconnu la voix de l'oncle Vernon. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il était dans sa chambre. Bien au moins ça de clair. Et qu'est ce que c'était que toute cette lumière ? Même a travers ses paupière il était ébloui ! Boum Boum. Et l'oncle Vernon qui n'arrêtait pas de frapper à la porte. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller comme après une soirée bien arrosée. Mais en pire. Sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal. Boum boum.

- POTTER !

Il essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux mais la luminosité était telle qu'il n'en fut que plus ébloui et il referma les yeux aussi rapidement qu'il les avait ouvert. Alors il fit appel à ces autres sens. Son ouïe lui disait que l'oncle Vernon était furieux et prêt à défoncer la porte d'une minute à l'autre, qu'une voiture passait dans l'allée, et que la voisine s'apprêtait à faire la cuisine, au son des poêles et des casseroles qui s'entrechoquaient. La voisine ? Ça n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas entendre aussi loin, même si les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Et pourtant son odorat lui confirma ce que lui avait soufflé son ouïe : à savoir la voisine cuisinait. Des pancakes. Tout cela lui semblait bien étrange. Mais son mal de tête et les hurlements de son oncle le firent vite revenir à la réalité.

Il était allongé par terre au vu de la dureté du sol. Les yeux toujours fermés et quelque peu larmoyant dû à l'éblouissement, il se mit tant bien que mal assis. Puis après avoir à tâtons repéré le lit, tenta tant bien que mal de s'en servir pour se mettre debout. Alors, il se mit dos à la source de lumière qui d'après lui était la fenêtre, et tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce ne fut pas sans mal, mais il parvint finalement à s'habituer à la luminosité. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa scotché.

Sa chambre, car c'était bien sa chambre, était... étincelante. C'était magnifique et tout au plus magique. Tout semblait briller à la lumière du soleil, car le soleil avait refait son apparition ! Tout avait l'air neuf, propre, lumineux mais surtout, empreint de magie. Les quelques photos et posters moldus qui couvraient les murs bougeaient à présent. Un stylo sur le bureau semblait s'être transformer en «stylo à papote» et écrivait tout ce que l'oncle Vernon s'époumonait à dire. Les livres s'ouvraient et se refermaient d'eux mêmes. Et la porte semblait elle aussi (comme à Poudlard) dotée d'une volonté propre. Harry n'en revenait pas. Mais qu'était-il arrivé. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Car il se rappelait la douleur, la brulure, le mal, et.. une voix. Une voix dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression de la connaitre et pourtant elle n'avait été qu'un murmure. Était-il fou ? Et que lui avait dit cette voix ? «Je suis là, tout va bien». Et à partir de ce moment, tout lui avait semblé allait mieux. Et cette lumière rouge ? Qu'est ce que cela avait été ?

Boum Boum Boum. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'oncle Vernon, qui lui, semblait loin d'être calme. Harry prit donc son courage à deux mains et, jetant un regard anxieux derrière lui s'avança vers la porte et tendit la main vers la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Et Harry fut face à son oncle qui s'apprêtait à taper dans une porte qui n'était plus là. Il le regarda, et la surprise et le choc se peignirent sur son visage :

- Ha..Harry ?! begéya t-il, c'est bien toi ?

###

Voilà ! La suite, et bien.. si ça vous a plu évidemment ! Le style me semble un peu lourd, il y a peu de dialogue… bref. Ça me semble assez moyen ce que je viens de faire. Qu'en pensez-vous (si vous êtes parvenu à arriver jusqu'au bout ^^) ? Je continue ?


	2. Chapter 2

II- La découverte

On était le 31 juillet. Une journée attendue pas nombre de personnes pour bien des raisons.. mais qui avaient toutes pour facteur commun Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Harry le premier attendait ce jour de «délivrance» avec impatience. Le jour de son anniversaire, de ses 17 ans lui offrait le cadeau tant espéré : la liberté. Enfin, une liberté relative, en sachant qu'un mage noir fou était à ses trousses, et qu'il allait bientôt se retrouver dans l'antre de Molly Weasley, forcé à manger encore et encore. Il y avait également Ron et Hermione, qui eux attendaient avec une impatience grandissante l'arrivée de leur meilleur amis qu'ils n'avaient plus vu depuis des mois. Puis venaient les membres de l'Ordre qui pour la plupart attendaient l'arrivée de leur petit protégé avec une certaine... curiosité. Et enfin venaient M. et Mme Dursley qui n'espéraient qu'une chose : fêter le départ définitif d'Harry avec une bonne bouteille de Champagne.

Et ce beau jour, tant attendu, était enfin arrivé.

###

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, comme on en avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, qui se profilait à Privet Drive. Arabella Figg s'était levé tôt pour faire des pancakes, et profiter de la compagnie de ses chats ce qui la mettait forcément de bonne humeur. Elle ne se doutait certainement pas qu'au 4 Privet Drive l'ambiance était beaucoup plus tendue que d'habitude. Beaucoup.

L'oncle Vernon avait tout simplement arrêté de hurler. Et se contentait de fixer, la bouche grande ouverte, le visage qu'il avait en face de lui.

- Ha..Harry ?! begéya t-il, c'est bien toi ?

Le silence fut sa seul réponse. Harry ne comprenait pas. Qu'était encore en train d'inventer son oncle ? Finalement Harry consenti à répondre, essayant par la même occasion de cacher la vue de sa chambre.

- Euuh.. Oui oncle Vernon ?

Mais aucune réponse ne lui vint en retour. Rien. Pas de cri, de hurlement, d'insultes, rien. Rien à part ce petit visage gras, tiré par les traits de la surprise, cette petite bouche béante, et ces yeux ronds écarquillés qui le fixaient droit dans les yeux. Harry se surpris à penser qu'il était vraiment très laid, quand soudain les paroles de l'oncle Vernon et son regard appuyé firent échos dans son esprit.

Ça n'était pas sa chambre que l'oncle Vernon regardait avec cet air choqué, mais _lui_. Lorsque le véritable sens de la question de son oncle fut clair pour Harry, sa première réaction fut de se précipiter vers le miroir en priant pour que cette boule lumineuse n'ait pas _aussi_ transformer son corps. Ça n'était pas possible, il s'en serait rendu compte avant.. non ?

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur son reflet, sa réaction fut quasiment semblable à celle de son oncle. Et pour cause ! Il avait en face de lui, et bien.. un Harry, mais différent du Harry qu'il connaissait. La première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit, fut qu'il était beau. Incroyablement beau. Il n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer ainsi. Pas qu'il se soit un jour vraiment soucié de son apparence physique, il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu le temps en fait. Mais comme tout adolescent, il avait quelques petits complexes, sa taille par exemple. Harry était petit mais il était en plus très maigre ce qui lui donnait de fait une apparence chétive. Mais ce qu'il avait en face de lui était loin de l'image à laquelle il s'était habitué en passant devant le miroir tous les matins. Il était le même, mais en mieux. Comme sa chambre qui semblait avoir été améliorée sous tous les angles, son corps paraissait avoir «subi» les même effets. A quelques «détails» près.

Évidemment, si l'on voulait rester dans le changement «banal» d'apparence (s'il pouvait exister un «changement banal» dans de tels cas), on remarquait que Harry, sans pour autant paraître grand, faisait enfin son âge. Il n'était plus aussi maigre, et de légers muscles couraient à présent sous sa peau. Sa peau devenue elle-même plus claire et plus fine. Son visage aussi paraissait s'être affiné, et avoir perdu ses dernières traces enfantines : son nez était parfaitement droit, son menton plus saillant, ses lèvres fines mais quoique gourmandes, et ses joues légèrement creuses étaient joliment rosées. Quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient plus longs mais, ô miracle, beaucoup moins épais et ébouriffés. Ils semblaient même plus souples et brillants.

Mais cette transformation apparaissait comme secondaire, même celle concernant ses cheveux, quand on prenait en compte les deux «détails» supplémentaires.

Tout d'abord sa peau. Bien que plus fine et plus claire, elle étaient parsemée de fines marques torsadées, plus claires encore que sa peau, qui s'enroulaient les une sur les autres. Mais le plus étrange était que ces marques luisaient d'une fine lueur pâle. On aurait dit que son corps entier était recouvert de ses étranges tatouages. Même son visage ! Une marque plus épaisse que les autres semblant venir de son torse, sortait du col de son T-Shirt, traversait le côté droit de son cou, et se divisait en plus petites sillages au niveau de sa mâchoire, l'un traversant sa bouche, l'autre s'enroulant autour de son oeil, un dernier se perdant derrière son oreille... Ces marques pâles, qui dégageaient un fin halo de lumière, illuminaient son visage, le rendant plus beau encore.

Quant au second «détail», il avait aussi sa part de spectaculaire : ses yeux. C'était à cet instant précis deux émeraudes étincelantes et captivantes qui accrochaient le regard. Ses yeux n'avaient rien d'ordianaire. Ils brillaient d'un éclat bien trop fort pour cela. Ils étaient bien verts. C'était deux sources lumineuses qui accrochaient le regard, perdant celui qui s'y aventurerait.

Même Harry fut absorbé par sa propre contemplation. Décidément rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cela. Lui qui n'avait jamais était narcissique. Lui qui n'avait jamais mis d'importance au physique. Il était.. sans voix. Harry faisait simplement face à son reflet, qui lui renvoyait son regard lumineux mais perdu, contemplant cet inconnu qui n'était autre que lui même.

Ce fut un grognement qui le sorti de son état de stupéfaction. Il se retourna lentement vers son oncle qui avait cessé de le regarder, pour découvrir avec horreur l'état de la chambre. Son visage rougissait de plus en plus tirant vers une teinte pourpre qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ne fut donc pas lent à comprendre que son oncle n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Et pour sa propre survie, il préférait être loin de lui lorsque cela arriverait. Sans demander son reste, et remettant à plus tard les questions qui l'assaillaient, il se saisit de son sac et, sous le regard surpris puis indigné de son oncle, se faufila vers la porte.

Il eut tout juste le temps d'arriver en bas des escaliers avant d'entendre un hurlement, dans lequel il perçut très bien son nom, qui fit trembler les murs de la maison. Sans un regard en arrière, Harry se précipita sur la porte d'entrée et quitta le lieu de toutes ses souffrances.

###

Il aurait dû en être heureux, il avait tant attendu ce moment. La veille au soir encore, il en rêvait. Mais à présent, il était ailleurs. Alors qu'il courait, s'éloignant le plus possible de son enfer personnel, son esprit vagabondait. Repassant en boucle les événements depuis la veille. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Et qu'allait-il faire ? Il devait retrouver l'Ordre. C'était certain. Même si c'était l'Ordre qui l'avait bien laissé à la solde de son oncle et sa tante pendant plus de deux mois, et qui lui avait retiré sa magie, c'était l'Ordre qui détenait sa magie, ses affaires, et qui jusqu'a preuve du contraire se rapprocher le plus d'un allié.

Subitement, une pensée l'arrêta net dans sa course. Il réalisa plusieurs choses : il n'avait ni argent, ni magie et il était seul, sans moyen de contact. De plus, son nouveau physique n'avait absolument rien de normal, et ne lui permettrait pas de se fondre dans la masse. Une attaque serait très mal venue à ce moment précis. Il se retourna alors, jetant un regard anxieux derrière lui.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de moteur au loin. Un bruit qui se rapprochait. Sa nouvelle ouïe semblait lui permettre d'entendre très loin, puisqu'il n'avait pour l'instant aucun véhicule en marche dans son champs de vision. Il était légèrement anxieux à l'idée qu'un moldu le voit, étant donné sa condition de «luciole humaine». Mais, alors que le bruit de moteur se rapprochait de plus en plus, un bruit de klaxon qu'il n'avait entendu qu'une fois dans sa vie se fit entendre, et un bus à deux étages d'un beau violet fit son apparition, rompant le calme et la tranquillité de la ruelle.

Harry reconnut le Magicobus et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement : il avait un moyen de rentrer au Terrier. Un homme qu'il avait déjà vu dans un situation similaire l'apostropha :

- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour les sorciers et sorcières en perditions. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur durant ce voyage...

###

Stan Rocade ne l'avait pas reconnu, il l'avait simplement regardé comme si la huitième merveille du monde était entrée dans le bus. D'ailleurs tout le passagers l'avait regardé de cette manière. Harry s'était senti très mal à l'aise. L'arrivée à destination avait donc était plus que bienvenue pour lui.

Le Magicobus l'avait déposé dans le village le plus proche. Le Terrier n'étant pas vraiment accessible par route, Harry avait donc dû marcher pour rejoindre la demeure Weasley. Alors qu'il apercevait déjà depuis un moment l'immense tour de bois complètement déséquilibrée qui servait de refuge à sa famille adoptive, Harry sentit quelques picotement, un frisson lui parcourant le dos. L'air lui semblait plus condensé au fur et à mesure de sa progression, la pression augmentant. Puis soudain, plus rien. Harry se retourna, surpris, mais il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel dans le paysage. Sans doutes les barrières magiques mises en place par l'Ordre. Heureusement il n'avait pas été oublié dans la liste des personnes autorisées à entrer.

Son arrivée fut des plus discrète car quand il arriva sur le seuil de la maison, personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. Prenant une grande inspiration, il sonna à la porte. Sans surprise, ce fut Mme Weasley qui lui ouvrit. Et ce qu'elle vit sembla lui clouer le bec, ce qui n'était pas peu dire en sachant que l'on parlait de Molly Weasley. Harry, décidant de faire comme si de rien n'était, s'exclama d'un ton faussement joyeux :

- Bonjour Mme Weasley ! C'est moi, Harry !

- ...

- Mme Weasley ?

- Harry ?, dit-elle semblant retrouver l'usage de la parole après quelques minutes de lourd silence, C'est bien toi ? Je veux dire.. enfin.. mais, mais que t'es t-il arrivé ? Tu.. euh, mais qu'..euh.. enfin.. tu.. Arthur !

Elle semblait complètement sous le choc, et Harry eut la nette impression que si chaque personne réagissait comme elle ou l'oncle Vernon, ça allait être une longue soirée. - Mme Weasley je vous assure que c'est moi, reprit Harry d'une voie exaspérée, si vous voulez une preuve et bien.. vous m'avez offert un pull en laine bleu marine avec un H en or brodé dessus au Noël dernier, et..

- Chérie, l'interrompit une voix qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Arthur Weasley, tu m'as appelé ?

Une tête rousse appartenant bien à M. Weasley fit surface derrière le dos de Mme Weasley.

- Harry ?! Mais que .. heu.. tu.. enfin ta peau ? Et.. tes yeux.. ?

Harry soupira. Cela _allait être_ une longue soirée.

###

Il venait de passer une soirée affreusement longue et épuisante. Ils étaient à présent tous assis dans le petit salon des Weasley. Écoutant encore une fois ce que Harry avait l'impression de leur avoir répété toute la soirée. Les Weasley étaient tous là. Fred et George l'avaient immédiatement charrié sur sa nouvelle apparence. Ginny ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule fois depuis le début de la soirée. M. et Mme Weasley était étrangement calmes et silencieux. Hermione semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir. Seul Lupin et Fol Oeil le regardaient avec, ce qu'il semblait à Harry, un semblant de satisfaction. Ron en revanche manquait à l'appel. Il était apparemment parti chercher Bill et Fleur à la Chaumière au Coquillages.

Tous lui avaient posé la même question, et il avait dû raconter une bonne trentaine de fois les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis la veille, il avait juste omis de parler de la voix qu'il avait entendu. Il ne voulait pas. Cela lui semblait trop.. intime, mais il ne savait pourquoi.

Tous l'avaient regardé de la même manière, comme s'il était la plus belle chose qu'ils aient jamais vu. Même Hermione ! Harry se sentait gêné. Il n'aimait pas cet air béat que tous prenaient dés qu'ils croisaient son regard. Alors Harry baissait les yeux. Se découvrant une fascination nouvelle pour le tapis.

Celui qui lui avait posé le plus de questions était Lupin. Il semblait, pour une raison qu'ignorait Harry, totalement réjoui. Comme s'il avait attendu cela. Fol Oeil quant à lui, ne faisait que l'observer. Son oeil d'habitue fou, était totalement fixe, semblant vouloir lire à travers lui. Harry se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

La plus prompte à sortir de cet état de béatitude fut Hermione. Elle aussi avait succombé au charme que dégageait Harry, mais son esprit rationnel en était très vite sorti. Tournant et retournant les événements racontés par Harry dans tous les sens. Essayant de leur trouver un sens. Et lorsqu'elle remarqua elle aussi le regard de Lupin et Fol Oeil elle comprit que contrairement à la plupart, ils semblaient savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Harry. Mais elle remarqua aussi l'état de gêne de Harry, et face au comportement de tout le monde elle s'écria soudain, rompant le silence qui s'était installé quelques minutes auparavant alors que Harry s'était tu :

- Mais arrêtez de le regarder comme ça ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous le mettez mal à l'aise !

Harry leva un oeil vers Hermione, celle-ci chancela sous le regard envoutant de ce dernier mais prenant sur elle, elle parvint à lui faire un sourire rassurant et s'adressa ensuite à leurs deux anciens professeurs :

- Professeurs ! Vous avez l'air peu surpris de l'état de Harry, seriez vous au courant de quelque chose ? Auriez vous, _par hasard_, oublié de nous dire quelque chose ?

Son regard était empli de certitude et reproches. Comment pouvaient-ils laissé Harry dans cet état d'ignorance alors que eux semblaient parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

Le regard de Lupin se fit soudain gêné. Il jeta un regard à Fol Oeil, qui lui adressa un hochement de tête. Alors Lupin répondit à Hermione d'une vois moins sûre qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Nous ne voulions vous en parler que si tout cela s'avérait exact, et... et bien nous voulions aussi avoir la version des faits de Harry avant de nous lancer dans de quelconques explications.

- Mais enfin, vous avez vu dans quel état il est ! Qu'attendez vous pour nous dire ce qui lui arrive ?!

Lupin ignora la remarque de Hermione et regarda Harry, qui avait relever la tête face aux propos de son professeur. On pouvait voir qu'il leur en voulait de le faire attendre. Mais il ne dit rien. Sachant qu'une dispute ne lui donnerait pas les réponses qu'il attendait. Il lui dit alors d'une voix blanche :

- Dites moi ce qu'il m'arrive.

- Harry, tu.. tu ne sais pas tout sur tes parents, commença le loup-garou, ni sur toi. Nous ne pouvions t'en parler avant, j'en suis désolé. Mais c'était pour ta protection..

Harry lui jeta un regard empli de reproches. Il en avait marre qu'on lui cache des choses pour sa «protection». Tout le monde semblait toujours en savoir plus que lui sur sa propre vie.

- Il faut savoir que la famille de ta mère n'était pas une famille de moldue ordinaire, reprit l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ta mère elle-même l'ignorait. C'est Dumbledore qui, après la mort de tes parents, a mené de nombreuses recherches et qui en ai arrivé à cette conclusion. Il semblerait qu'elle ait une ascendance mi-moldue mi-veela. Cela remonterait à des siècles, à l'époque où les veelas n'étaient pas tous des sorciers. Il existait, semblait-il, plusieurs espèces dans l'humanité : les moldus, les sorciers, les vampires et les veelas, ces deux derniers étant beaucoup moins nombreux que les sorciers et les moldus. Chacun fonctionnait sur un mode de vie très particulier : les vampires ne se nourrissant que de sang et craignant la lumière, les sorciers capables de canaliser de l'énergie et ainsi faire de la magie, les moldus très inventifs et toujours à le recherche de nouvelles techniques et savoir faire, et les veelas dont les sociétés se basaient uniquement sur l'amour. C'est certainement l'une des espèces dont le fonctionnement nous échappe le plus, continua t-il d'une voix plus sûre maintenant que son audience était captivée, mais l'on peut affirmer que l'amour était le centre de leurs sociétés. Les historiens disent que l'humanité était divisée en quatre espèces, mais au fil des siècles, elles se sont mélangées. À tel point que les veelas et les vampires de pur sang n'existent plus. La plupart s'étant mêlés aux sorciers. Mais quelques uns se sont liés aux moldus. La famille de ta mère en est un rare exemple. Tu as donc des gênes veelas Harry.

Le silence accueilli cette phrase. Chacun regardant Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Harry était complètement perdu. Il n'avait tout d'abord aucune idée de ce qu'était un veela, bien que se nom lui rappela vaguement quelque choses. De plus il ne voyait pas en quoi cela expliquait qu'il soit si soudainement.. différent physiquement.

- Je ne comprend pas, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espéra claire et posée, si j'ai de gênes de... veela, comme vous dites, ça n'aurait pas dû se voir dés ma naissance ?

- Et bien justement non, répondit Lupin avec un sourire, fière de la remarque pertinente de son ancien élève. La différence singulière entre un veela pur sang, et un veela mêlé à un sorcier, c'est que le premier l'est dés sa naissance, et le second le devient à sa majorité magique, soit à 17 ans. En revanche, et c'est pour cela que ta mère n'a jamais su qu'elle avait des gênes veela, un moldu ou sorcier né moldu ne reçoit pas son «héritage veela» à sa majorité. Nous n'avons jamais compris pourquoi, puisque les sorciers nés moldus ont pourtant bien une majorité magique, mais jamais l'un d'entre eux n'a reçu d'héritage.

Cela faisait beaucoup à avaler. Mais alors que Harry s'apprêtait à poser une question, et que Hermione s'apprêtait à faire de même, Lupin reprit :

- Mais cela se complique encore pour toi puisque, rappelle toi comme je te l'ai dit, les veelas se centrent sur une forme de magie qui se rattache à l'amour. Et par on ne sait quel miracle, ta mère alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner sa vie pour toi par amour, à réveillé ses gênes veela. Elle t'as ainsi offert une protection magique contre laquelle Voldemort ne pouvait rien : une protection veela. Dumbledore était persuadé de cette théorie. Mais nous ne pouvions en être sur que lorsque tu recevrais ton héritage magique à tes 17 ans. Et c'est aussi pourquoi nous avons voulu te retirer ta magie. Nous savions qu'il y aurait deux fois plus de chance d'activer ton héritage veela, si héritage il y avait, si ta magie te revenait en force. Et nous savions que si la théorie de Dumbledore était la bonne, la protection de ta mère s'arrêterait dés lors où tu recevrais ton propre héritage veela. Ainsi Dumbledore avait raison, finit-il avec un grand sourire, tu es bien un veela.

Un nouveau silence, plus pesant encore se fit dans le petit salon. On entendait que le crépitement du feu, et le vent qui soufflait à l'extérieur. Au bout de ce qui sembla des heures pour certains, et des secondes pour d'autres, Harry reprit :

- Je.. euh.. ça fait beaucoup à avaler en une soirée. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un.. un veela. Et pourquoi je suis si différent ? Encore un truc de veela ?

Soudain la porte d'entrée claqua, et Ron fit son apparition, suivi de près par Bill et Fleur.

- Salut tout le monde ! fit-il avec bonne humeur, alors Harry est là ? C'est aujourd'hui son anniversaire, et c'est aujourd'hui qu'on est censé le revoir !

Soudain il perçu l'ambiance lourde qui régnait dans la pièce et suivant le regard de tous, il tourna la tête. Il en laissa tomber sa baguette :

- Harry.. !? C'est bien toi ?

Et c'était repartit...

############

_Voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plus. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai eu un peu de mal avec la description de Harry (pourvu que vous ne soyez pas dessus !). _

_L'histoire sera courte. Je prévois deux ou trois chapitres supplémentaires. Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas publier le prochain chapitre avant fin juin, (pour causes : beaucoup d'examens et un emploi du temps très très chargé) alors je tiens à m'en excuser d'avance._

_Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour tous vos messages qui sont très encourageants ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner votre avis, vos impressions, vos intuitions.. c'est vraiment motivant ! :)_

_Alors je vais tenter de faire une réponse commune (j'essaierai de faire une réponse individuelle au prochain chapitre.. mais je suis vraiment en manque de temps..) :_

_La voix que Harry a entendu.. ça je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant, on perdrait l'effet de surprise ^^. Mais je peux vous dire que personne n'a encore trouvé. En revanche Harry entendra une autre voix au prochain chapitre ;) …_  
_Ensuite, j'essaierai d'intégrer plus de.. magie au prochain chapitre ! Promis ! C'est vrai qu'après tout on est dans un monde de sorcier.. alors s'il n'y a pas de magie.. c'est pas drôle ! :)_  
_Quant à l'Ordre du Phoenix, ce ne sont pas non plus des gens que je porte dans mon coeur, à toujours tenter de contrôler Harry.. ils risquent de perdre sa confiance.. je ne sais pas trop encore comment je les ferai évoluer ceux-là.._  
_Pour le changement d'apparence.. et bien vous avez eu la réponse, bien que tout ne soit pas encore totalement expliqué dans ce chapitre ! Et bien oui.. cela fait seulement quelques heures que notre Harry a reçu son Héritage ^^…_  
_Merci aussi pour tous vos conseils qui me sont très précieux. Je suis toujours preneur ! :D_  
_Voilà voilà ! _

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne continuation ! Et à bientôt !_

_Et une bonne fête à toutes les mamans ! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

III- S'accepter.

Un rayon de soleil qui était parvenu à trouver une interstice entre le rideau et la fenêtre, et qui comme par hasard lui tombait en plein milieu de la figure, le réveilla un peu plus tôt que les autres.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit des yeux encore emplis de fatigue. Tâtonnant machinalement à la recherche de ses lunettes, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent d'un coup. Sa nouvelle apparence, sa fuite, la trahison de Rémus et de l'Ordre, sa nature de ... veela, et.. Ron.

Ron ne lui avait pas adressé un mot dès lors qu'il avait vu Harry. C'était le simple choc au début, et puis Harry s'était rendu compte que Ron était en colère ensuite. Son visage devenant un peu plus rouge au fur et à mesure des explications. Il ne le regardait même pas, préférant regarder ailleurs. Harry avait été blessé par cette réaction. Mise à part Hermione, il comptait sur Ron pour le soutenir, et ce dernier ne lui avait même pas adressé une parole, rien. Il avait à peine jeté un regard à Harry lorsque celui était monté se coucher, préférant laisser les autres qui commençaient à se perdre en vaines conjectures. Hermione l'avait suivi. Elle lui avait soufflé avant de le laisser qu'ils chercheraient ce qu'il lui arrivait, que tout irait bien et que quoi qu'il se passe, elle et Ron seraient là.

Ron. Pourquoi son meilleur ami l'avait-il abandonné au moment ou Harry avait le plus besoin de lui ? Pourquoi même était-il en colère contre lui ? Harry se senti envahi d'un sentiment de peur soudainement, craignant de comprendre. Était-il jaloux ? Lui en voulait-il de prendre une fois de plus toute l'attention sur lui ? Il avait déjà été question de cela auparavant, lors de leur quatrième année.

Harry jeta un regard anxieux vers son meilleur ami qui dormait à quelques mètres de lui. Il était, semble-il, venu se coucher bien plus tard que lui. Ce matin son visage semblait paisible, et Harry fut soulagé l'espace d'un instant de retrouver l'expression rassurante de son meilleur ami.

Le regard de Harry fut ensuite attiré par le rayon lumineux qui l'avait réveillé. Des particule d'or semblaient flotter à l'intérieur, tombant légèrement à un rythme lent, presque tranquillisant. Harry se surpris à vouloir faire comme lorsqu'il était petit. Il souffla sur le rayon lumineux, et les particules de poussière se mirent à tournoyer dans les aires, au rythme d'une danse folle. Rien que cela suffit à lui redonner le sourire et le courage nécessaire pour affronter la journée qui s'apprêtait à venir.

Alors qu'il sortait de son lit, le sommier se mit à grincer dans un bruit de fin du monde. Harry se stoppa net, ne voulant pas réveiller toute la maison, et surtout ne souhaitant pas faire face de si bon matin à des têtes émerveillées (ou en colère ?) par sa nouvelle apparence.

Il avait à peine sorti un pied hors du lit. Un autre était encore empêtré dans les draps, tandis qu'il était en position semi-assise se tenant sur les coudes. Et c'est dans cette position étrange et alors qu'il serrait les dents en priant pour n'avoir réveillé personne qu'il entendit une voix qui lui demanda dans un bâillement :

- Alors ? Déjà réveillé ?

De surprise, Harry sursauta, et fini de faire grincer le lit. C'était Ron. Il avait les yeux encore embués par le sommeil, mais pas par la colère apparemment. Harry était surpris. Il était pourtant persuadé que Ron lui en voulait la veille au soir. Il le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand son meilleur ami était joyeux ou en rogne.

- Euh.. oui, répondit Harry en chuchotant. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- Bah c'est pas grave. De toute manière on pleins de choses à faire aujourd'hui, et on doit parler de pas mal de choses aussi je crois.

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Harry ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. De quoi parlait Ron ? Il parlait aujourd'hui de sa nouvelle situation comme si tout était normal. Comme si ça ne le choquait pas.

- Et bien en effet, on va devoir voir un sacré paquet de choses hein Harry ?! Si tu ne te rappelles même pas ce qui t'es arrivé hier, ça risque d'être long..

Harry était trop interloqué pour réagir à la petite pique de son ami. Quel revirement de situation! Hier il était plus en colère que jamais, et aujourd'hui c'était tout l'inverse. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Mais attends Ron, repris Harry d'une voix claire à laquelle il n'était pas encore habitué, tu n'es pas.. faché ?

- Je te demande pardon ?, répondit Ron, de la surprise dans la voix.

- Eh bien, hier.. je.. enfin tu avais l'air d'être si énervé face à ce que racontait Lupin, tu semblais si heureux en entrant, mais tu ne m'as même jamais parlé ou regardé.

Ces maigres explications lui semblaient stupides maintenant qu'il les énonçait à voix haute. Et pourtant il avait été si touché par le fait que son meilleur ami ne lui jette même pas un regard, même pas une parole. Cela sembla néanmoins éveiller une lueur dans le regard de Ron. Harry n'avait donc pas rêvé.

- Cela fait partie des choses importantes dont on doit parler aujourd'hui avec Hermione, répondit Ron avec hésitation.

- Pourquoi ?! Répliqua Harry s'énervant face à l'apparent calme dont Ron faisait preuve, si tu m'en veux pour quoique ce soit tu ne pourrais pas me le dire en face ?! Maintenant ? Et d'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu m'en veux...

- Harry..

- C'est vrai ça ! continua t-il en s'énervant de plus en plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Ça n'est pas comme si j'avais choisi de ressembler à ça ! Ni d'être à ce point différent !

- Harry !

- Tu crois que c'est facile à vivre d'être toujours impliquer dans tous les plans les plus foireux ? Non parce que, non seulement je suis différent mais en plus tout le monde gère ma vie comme si je n'étais pas là. Comme si je n'étais qu'un outil ! Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est faci..

- HARRY !

Harry s'arrêta dans son long monologue, semblant retrouver quelques peu ses esprits. Il était rouge de s'être emporté ainsi, mais il sembla peu à peu reprendre pied, face à la réalité. Ron était en face de lui, et le regardait d'un air surpris.

- Harry.. Tu penses vraiment que je ne sais pas tout cela ? Je suis ton ami depuis des années, ton meilleur ami même. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, tu penses vraiment que je ne te connais pas par coeur ? Tu es comme mon frère, je sais que tu n'as pas une vie facile Harry. Et je sais que ce «problème» en plus ne vient franchement pas au bon moment..

- Mais, je ne comprends pas... tu avais l'air tellement en colère contre moi hier soir.

- Ça n'était pas contre toi que j'étais en colère, mais contre ma soeur ! S'emporta Ron, Et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs !

- Mais.. ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, reprit-il plus calmement, pour le moment, je pense que nous devrions descendre et aller prendre le petit déjeuner, avant que tout le monde ne débarque et ne te regarde comme la neuvième merveille du monde...

- Il y a sept merveilles du monde Ron, intervint une voix appartenant à une jolie brune qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Je sais ! Harry est la neuvième, et la huitième c'est mo.. toi ! Corrigea t-il au dernier moment face au regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

- Oui oui ! Corrige toi tant que tu peux, ajouta Hermione d'un air triste tout en adressant un discret clin d'oeil à Harry.

Et leur fausse dispute dura ainsi jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuner, Ron semblait complètement désespéré, s'enfonçant toujours plus alors qu'il souhaitait rattraper ce qu'il avait dit, et Hermione paraissait s'amuser comme une folle ! Harry quant à lui, se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Toutes ces questions, ces problèmes lui avaient donné un instant de répit.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel alors que le petit déjeuner du trio était terminé, et que le Terrier se réveillait doucement. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partis en quête d'un peu plus d'intimité que ne leur offrait pas la maison des Weasley. Ils devaient parler. Ron l'avait rappelé à Harry dés le réveil. Hermione l'avait également sous-entendu lorsqu'ils mangeaient. C'est donc en s'éloignant du Terrier que petit à petit les chamailleries et les blagues disparurent, laissant place au silence. Un silence terni seulement par le chant des oiseaux et le souffle du vent.

Hermione prit soudain la parole :

- Harry, comment te sens-tu ?

Harry pu sentir que derrière la banalité de la question se cachait une véritable inquiétude. Mais que répondre à cela lorsque soit même on ne sait pas par où commencer ?

- Je.. honnêtement, je suis complètement perdu. Tellement perdu que je me demande des fois si tout cela n'est pas simplement un cauchemar..

- Physiquement, le coupa Ron, comment te sens-tu ?

Harry tourna son regard vers Ron.

- Je t'explique, repris Ron, je connais quelqu'un qui est.. et bien qui pourrais nous donner des informations sur les Veelas. Un peu plus que ce qu'a été capable de nous dire le professeur Lupin. En fait cette personne est une cousine éloignée de papa. On l'a toujours appelé tante Mathilda. Mais c'est aussi ma marraine : après mes frères, papa et maman ne savaient plus qui prendre comme parrain/marraine, alors Ginny et moi on a hérité des cousins éloignés.. Bref j'ai donc passer beaucoup de temps chez elle quand j'était petit. Mais un jour.. pouf.. elle est partie et depuis plus aucune nouvelle à part une lettre tout les ans le jour de mon anniversaire. Ce sont les seules nouvelles que nous ayons d'elle. Le truc, ce que papa et maman ne savent pas puisqu'ils ne la connaissait pas assez, c'est qu'elle faisait beaucoup de recherches sur les veelas. Je n'ai jamais trop compris pourquoi puisqu'elle est partie quand j'étais encore jeune, mais je me rappelle que lorsque j'allais chez elle, elle me racontait des histoires sur les Veelas pour m'endormir. C'était des histoires d'Amour. Forcément puisque ça touchait aux veelas. Enfin l'un des seuls trucs dont je me rappelle c'était les «pouvoirs» des veelas.

Face au regard de reproche que lui lança Hermione, Ron se défendit :

- Quoi ?! J'étais un gamin Hermione ! Moi le seul truc qui me plaisait c'était pas la métamorphose du sorcier en veela, ni la recherche de sa moitié, ni l'appel de la voix.. le seul truc que je retenais c'était les «pouvoirs»..

- Attends, le coupa Harry, la recherche de sa moitié ? l'appel de la voix ?

- Eh bien Ronald, continua Hermione d'un ton moqueur, tu vois que tu t'en rappelles quand tu veux..

La mine contrite de Ron signifiait beaucoup.

- Oui enfin je ne m'en rappelle pas _bien_... mais je voudrais savoir si ce qu'on m'a dit sur les veelas était vrai. Harry, tu te sens différent dans ce corps par rapport à l' «ancien» ?

- Et bien heu..

C'était vrai ça, il n'avait vraiment pas pris le temps pour regarder cela. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était de se concentrer sur le pourquoi du comment. Mais à aucun moment il n'avait chercher à «apprivoiser» son nouveau corps. Il ne s'était même pas regardé dans une glace depuis la dernière fois chez les Dursley.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de me concentrer la dessus, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de ses amis.

- En même temps, repris Ron, je crois que c'est assez normal. Tante Mathilda me racontait que lorsque le sorcier atteint sa majorité et devient un veela...

- Ça s'appelle l'Héritage Ron, rappela Hermione d'un ton exaspéré.

- Oui l'Héritage si tu préfères. Bref à ce moment là, le Veela n'est pas en pleine maitrise de son corps, il doit en quelques sortes le «dompter». C'est un gros travail, mais une fois fait, ses sens sont deux fois plus aiguisés que ceux d'un humain. Et il y avait d'autres trucs, mais je ne m'en rappelle plus vraiment.. Enfin bref.. Tu devrais essayer ! Concentre toi !

Harry les regarda, un à un.. Ces deux amis le regardaient comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produise. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, alors, leur tournant le dos, il observa la paysage.

Les vastes étendues de hautes herbes, qui ondulaient au grès du vent. Leur couleur, mélange d'or et de bronze éclairé par les rayons du soleil, le fascinait. Plus loin, un arbre, immense et solitaire, dominait la plaine. Ses feuilles au mille nuances de vert semblaient vouloir s'élever dans le bleu du ciel, pour atteindre les nuages cotonneux. Un oiseau voltigeait tel un acrobate sur sa scène. Ses ailes fendant l'air, il apparut à Harry que l'oiseau ne luttait pas contre le vent mais l'utilisait, se fondant dans les courants d'air chaud.

_«Tu vois. Comme cet oiseau, ne lutte pas contre ton corps, utilise le.»_

La voix. Elle venait à nouveau de lui parler.

_«Concentre toi, ne fais qu'un avec ce qui t'entoure»_

- Qui êtes vous ?! cria t-il.

Se tournant dans tous les sens, il vit ses amis le regarder comme s'il était fou.

_«Chuut», _le calma la voix_ «Harry, concentre-toi. Laisse ton nouveau corps guider l'ancien. Ne lutte plus.»_

La voix lui apparaissait étrangement familière. Un douce chaleur s'en échappait, quelque chose de clame et reposant. Alors, décidant de faire confiance à cette voix que lui seul semblait pouvoir entendre, Harry ferma les yeux, faisant le vide dans sa tête.

Il sentait en lui, sa nature de sorcier combattre celle de veela. L'une comme l'autre ne voulait céder sa place. La nature de sorcier dominait sur la nature de veela, présente depuis moins longtemps, et pourtant tout aussi forte. Harry se rendit compte qu'il les maintenait séparé l'une de l'autre. Qu'en son fort intérieure il n'acceptait pas cette nouvelle part de lui qui lui semblait inconnue.

_«Laisse les fusionner, et non combattre mon chéri»_

C'est alors que Harry fut capable d'identifier le propriétaire de cette voix. Ou plutôt _la_ propriétaire. Sa mère.

- Maman ? C'est bien toi ? chuchota t-il.

Une douce chaleur au coeur lui vint en réponse. Et alors tout devint plus clair pour lui. Cette résistance qu'il avait inconsciemment mis entre ces deux parts de lui même vola en éclat et il sentit ses deux natures se mélanger, s'unir et fusionner pour ne plus faire qu'une.

- Harry ! cria une voix au loin.

Harry reconnu la voix d'Hermione. Il entendait aussi le moindre petit bruit. Du froissement de tissu de Ron qui attrapa la main d'Hermione, au bruissement du vent dans les feuilles de l'arbre pourtant si loin. Il entendait les longues tiges des hautes herbes se cogner les unes aux autres, les ailes d'une coccinelle qui s'envolait, le miaulement d'un chat qui grattait à la porte du Terrier, les battement de coeur de ses amis et leur respirations tantôt coupées, tantôt saccadées par la surprise.

_«Harry, je t'aime mon chéri. Mais je dois maintenant m'en aller. Il est déjà là, je le sens. Il prendra soin de toi. N'ai pas peur de lui. Tu es désormais le veela que tu devais un jour devenir, et tu découvriras bien assez tôt les merveilleuses choses que cela t'amènera. Ne l'oublie pas, ne renie pas ta véritable nature. Sois qui tu es, qui tu veux être. Aime de tout ton saoul, car je le sais, là est ta véritable force mon chéri. Je te laisse entre d'autres mains. N'ai pas peur de lui. Vous étiez fait pour vous trouver. Vous êtes des veelas, et l'amour vous uni. Il t'aime déjà, je le sens et pourtant il ne sait pas encore qui tu es. Vous serez certainement surpris..» _Un rire doux et cristallin résonna alors dans la tête de Harry, mais elle repris d'une voix douce :_ «Mais il t'a choisi comme tu l'as choisi. Et il t'aimera et te protégera, mieux que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Aie confiance mon chéri. Je m'en vais maintenant rejoindre ton père, qui m'attend depuis si longtemps. Je suis fière de la personne que tu es devenue. Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime.» _

La voix perdit en intensité, les trois mots résonnants dans sa tête comme une douce mélodie. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, et semblait confiné dans une bulle de silence où seuls les mots de sa mère soufflaient leur douce musique. «Je t'aime» entendait-il encore. Mais la voix s'éloignait, il entendait de moins en moins bien, et au moment où il lui semblait que la voix allait s'enteindre, il sursauta : une autre voix prit la place de sa mère : une voix masculine, une voix de miel, douce et veloutée dont les mots prirent une force et une puissance qui firent frissonner Harry de la tête aux pieds :

_«Je t'aime..»_

###########

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens vraiment à vous présenter mes excuses pour tant de retard.. je suis surbooké, et ai malheureusement très peu de temps pour écrire.. même après la fin de ces examens.. Je tiens également à remercier SweetenedRainbow, de me corriger, et de m'encourager ! ;) Mercii ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez ;), ce que vous aimeriez pour la suite (bien que je garderai ma ligne de conduite, les idées sont toujours très intéressantes ! :) ) et plus simplement je serai heureux de lire vos réactions ! :) Ça me fait toujours vraiment plaisir !_

_En ce qui concerne la parution du prochain chapitre, je n'ai absolument aucune date à vous donner.. je ferai de mon mieux mais préfère ne rien promettre. Je finirai cette histoire c'est une certitude (la fin n'est pas pour le prochain chapitre hein ! ;) ), mais le délai l'est beaucoup moins. Mais encore une fois, je ferai de mon mieux ! :D_

_Encore un GRAND MERCI a vous ! Et à bientôt !_

Et bon 14 juillet ! ;D

_Je vais tenter (avec le peu de temps que j'ai ^^) les RAR :_

**Framboise-sama **: Merci pour ta review ! Content de t'avoir surpris et de t'avoir fait rire ! J'aime beaucoup cette idée de veelas que j'ai déjà vu apparaitre dans plusieurs fictions et je voulais la reprendre "à mon idée" ^^, j'espère retranscrire correctement l'idée que je m'en fais :). Draco.. j'aime tellement ce personnage, mais je ne compte pas vraiment le faire apparaitre au prochain chapitre, plutôt celui d'après ^^ (je sais, je sais, c'est horrible de ma part.. mais dans mon esprit l'histoire se déroule comme cela !;) ), mais pour te rassurer, il sera présent de manière distante ^^. A bientôt j'espère ! :D

**Kirane66** : Hahah ! Oui ça a apparemment été une surprise le fait que Harry soit un veela ! ^^ (tant mieux !), j'espère continuer dans cette voix alors ! ;) Ron, jaloux ? humm.. j'y avais pensé, mais je le vois plus comme un soutient pour Harry.. (ça n'exclue pas une petite crise de jalousie hein.. je ne sais pas trop.. mais pour l'instant ça n'est pas trop prévu..) en revanche, Ginny… ^^. Merci pour ta review et a bientôt ! :)

**Lassa-Liam **: Hahaha ! Comment expliquer que ta review m'a fait mourir de rire ! :D Oui, disons que Harry et ses cheveux, on les voudrait bien autres que ébouriffés et incoiffables ! C'est quand même le Survivant ! ;) Alors longs, je me suis dits que ça résoudrait peut être le problème ^^ Mais bonne ne compte pas non plus faire de notre Harry un être parfait ! (non non non ! ^^). Merci beaucoup en tous cas ! ;)

**brigitte26 **: Oui, Hermione est une fille qui à un contrôle impressionnant sur ses émotions et ses réactions, (peut-être trop des fois, non ? ^^), mais heureusement qu'elle sait garder la tête froide comme tu dis ! Ça lui permet de sauver ses deux amis maintes fois ! (Surtout Ron qui à tendance à paniquer un peu vite haha ! ^^). Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plût ! :)

**stormtrooper2 **: Coucou ! Oui c'est tout à fait ça ! Comment donner sa confiance à quelqu'un qui nous manipule ? Quel choix faire dans de tels cas, et surtout en qui peut on vraiment croire ? Je pense que cela va vite faire travailler notre cher Harry et ses deux acolytes ! Et Ginny, et bien les réponses à ces question seront certainement dans le prochain chapitre (je ne vais donc pas en dire trop ^^). A bientôt ! :)

**adenoide **: Ahh ! Beaucoup beaucoup de choses ! Ron, je ne le voix pas trop jaloux.. car la difficulté d'être si différent pour Harry va vite lui faire comprendre que Harry n'a pas toujours une situation enviable.. en revanche il est vrai que l'Ordre est très (trop) manipulateur. J'ai toujours détesté cela. Il a toujours fallu à Harry choisir entre l'Ordre, ou les Mangemorts.. Evidemment dans de telles circonstances, l'Ordre semble le plus approprié, mais, alors que Harry semble être la clef pour mettre fin à la guerre, il devrait être pris plus en considération. Quant à Draco.. le choix capitale ne sera pas tant celui de Harry (bien qu'il sera également confronter à un choix primordial pour sa propre vie !), mais plutôt celui de l'Ordre : suivons nous Harry en acceptant Draco, ou abandonnons nous le Survivant puisqu'il à choisi différemment de ce que l'on voulait ? Voilà voilà, beaucoup de questions encodes sans réponses pour Harry et l'Ordre ! ^^ Merci en tous cas !

**Marionnette0116** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plût ! :D

**Marion** : Pourvu que ce chapitre t'ai plût ! A bientôt !

**cat240 **: Et bien ! Une divination digne du professeur Trelawney ! héhé ;) Je dirais Bingo, excepté pour Ron ! (Tout le monde veut qu'il soit jaloux.. mais moi je l'aime bien Ronny ! ^^)

**lynnalie** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! Et bien je crois que tu as eu la réponse à ta question ;) Et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plût tout autant ! :) A bientôt !

**Vrit** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup ! Les exams se sont bien passés (HALLÉLUJA !), maintenant je reste toujours aussi débordé (je pensais pourtant avoir un peu de répit, mais il semble que non.. ^^). Merci à toi pour ta review ! Ça m'encourage à me mettre devant l'ordi après le boulot ! A bientôt ! :D

**Dramyre lovy** : Salut ! Merci ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Je prie pour que le reste te plaise autant ! A bientôt ! :D

**Mlle Eternity **: Merci beaucoup ! Le fait que tu me dises que c'est bien écrit m'encourage vraiment ! (je me remet constamment en question, et quand j'écrie j'ai l'impression d'écrire de manière beaucoup trop.. simplifiée et enfantine). Alors encore merci ! Les exams se sont bien passés *saute de joie, car en a enfin fini avec ceux là ^^*. J'espère ne pas tombé trop dans la "veela attitude" comme tu dis, c'est aussi mon appréhension.. N'hésite donc pas à me rappeler à l'ordre si jamais ! ;)  
La peau de Harry est lumineuse, est "veinée" (si je puis me permettre ^^) de marques qui s'enroulent les unes dans les autres. Certaines plus grosses que d'autres. Cela va jusqu'au visage. Imagine un coté un peu tribal mais en même temps très travaillé.. (c'est vrai que la peau de Harry m'a donné du fil à retordre ! ^^). Encore un grand merci ! Et a bientôt ! :)

**animophilenrose **: Hallo ! gut und dir ? ;) Vielen Danke ! ;) Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que le début t'aie plût ! J'espère que ça sera pareil pour la suite ! En ce qui concerne l'histoire en générale, et bien je ne suis pas "restreint" à un nombre de chapitres, mais je sais d'avance que l'histoire ne sera pas longue (enfin je ne pense pas). :) Après, le titre est évocateur du fil que je tente de suivre : la découverte de l'autre. Disons que la guerre qui fait rage entre Harry et Voldemort est importante et fais partie du "décor" de l'histoire. Tout comme d'autres éléments qui me permettent de créer certaines situations, mais je ne cherche pas à "résoudre la guerre" entre le Sauveur et le Mage noire, mais plus à me centrer sur.. et bien la découverte de l'autre. Merci beaucoup de me suivre ! :D Et a bientôt ! :)

**elo-didie** : Merci ! ;) En espérant que la suite te plaise aussi !


End file.
